Te recuerdo
by Mery-Black
Summary: Harry echa de menos a alguien que perdió recientemente. SPOILERS libro 5


  
  
Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de nuevo. Os aviso de que he leído el quinto libro y este fict trata de la persona que muere y de cómo le afecta a Harry, así que si no queréis saber de que va el quinto, no lo leáis. Y recordaros que los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Espero que os guste, aunque es un poco triste.  
  
TE RECUERDO  
  
Hoy no paro de pensarlo  
  
Y no sé ahora muy bien que hago aquí  
  
Te has marchado y has dejado  
  
Otro hueco dentro de mí  
  
Un muchacho con el cabello negro azabache muy revuelto miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Estaba tumbado en su cama, sumido en los recuerdos. Su rostro, pero sobre todo sus ojos, reflejaban el dolor que el joven sentía.  
  
Ese muchacho no era otro que Harry Potter, el destinado a combatir con Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no estaban centrados en el Señor Tenebroso.  
  
¿Por qué había muerto Sirius? Por su culpa. Si sólo hubiera estudiado Oclumancia... Todo era su culpa, Hermione lo había avisado de que podía ser una trampa y él la había ignorado.   
  
Y ahora se encontraba solo. Terriblemente solo. Más de lo que nunca lo había estado. La única persona a la que había querido como un padre estaba muerta, y todo por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo.   
  
Era tan doloroso pensarlo... pero su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez.  
  
Te recuerdo, porque fuiste  
  
Y has sido la chispa que me ha hecho vivir  
  
A tu lado me sentía protegido y dentro de ti  
  
Ahora ya no existe risa,  
  
ya no hay nada que me haga reír  
  
Desde que lo había encontrado en tercer año, había vivido con la esperanza de irse a vivir un día con él, de formar una familia juntos, la familia que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca.  
  
Sirius lo había visitado muchas veces en Hogwarts, intentaba protegerlo y cuidar de él, como el padrino que era. Vivía por él. A pesar de haberlo conocido hacía tan sólo dos años, se sentía muy unido a él. A pesar de los malos tiempos que corrían, ellos se habían divertido juntos. De la noche a la mañana, Sirius lo había significado todo para Harry.   
  
Y lo había perdido por su culpa. Y ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tan sólo venganza. ¿Pero de qué sirve la venganza si no le iban a devolver a Sirius?  
  
Harry se hacía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. No había esbozado una sonrisa desde aquel fatídico día. Ya no recordaba lo que era reír. Tampoco comía mucho. Y tenía miedo de dormirse, porque en sus sueños se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Sirius cayendo tras el velo.  
  
Y me acuerdo del cariño  
  
y todos los besos que a veces no di  
  
Desde entonces no veo otra cosa en mi ser  
  
Y ahora ya te has marchado, no te volveré a ver  
  
Ya no estaremos solos, ya no veo tus ojos  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había dicho que lo quería, nunca le había dicho lo mucho que lo apreciaba, nunca le había dicho que lo necesitaba a su lado, que con él se sentía protegido.   
  
Tendría que haberle dicho tantas cosas... Y ya no podría decirle nada nunca. Todos esos pensamientos lo abrumaban, y Harry, una vez más ese verano, se echó a llorar.  
  
La muerte era algo demasiado grande, algo que hunde más vidas de las que en realidad se lleva. Cuando Cedric había muerto no había experimentado esa tristeza, pero con Sirius era distinto. Estaba solo, y ni siquiera podía distraerse con Ron y Hermione, tenía que aguantar a sus tíos y a Dudley.  
  
Sin pensarlo previamente, y a pesar de que era de noche, Harry se levantó de su cama y caminó en silencio por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle.  
  
Ando solo y voy pensando  
  
en las cosas que había por hacer  
  
en los gestos que eran nuestros  
  
y ahora eso no lo puedo tener  
  
Caminó hacia la calle Magnolia, y observó el sitio donde había visto a Sirius por primera vez. Y recordó todo el tercer curso. Lo había pasado muy mal, y al final había conocido la verdad acerca de su padrino. Desde entonces había tenido la esperanza de que lo declarasen inocente.  
  
Ahora tendría que continuar sólo. Ya no volvería a ver a Sirius, tenía que aceptarlo.   
  
En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo capturar a Colagusano y dar a conocer quién había sido en realidad el causante de la muerte de sus padres.  
  
Y me acuerdo del cariño  
  
y todos los besos que a veces no di  
  
Desde entonces no veo otra cosa en mi ser  
  
Y ahora ya te has marchado, no te volveré a ver  
  
Ya no estaremos solos, ya no veo tus ojos  
  
Y caminando de nuevo hacia el número 4, pensó que se haría fuerte por sus amigos, y por la gente que lo quería de verdad; pero sobre todo, por los que ya no estaban, por Sirius.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? No me quedó tan bien como en un principio esperaba, pero me apetecía hacer un fict dedicado a Sirius, y esta canción del canto del loco me pareció que había sido hecha justo para él. Bueno, dejad reviews por favor, o mándadme un mail con críticas, sugerencias, etc. a 


End file.
